LightningClan: One-Shots
by NinjaTaleFan19
Summary: Hey, y'all! Here's where I'll be posting one-shots relating to LightningClan, whether it be challenges, a regular one-shot based on one of my characters, etc. Please join LightningClan, it's an excellent roleplay and I recommend it! T rating because warriors.


**Thundertail**

**Hey, everyone! I know LightningClan's past and that Thundertail wouldn't be born in LightningClan, but I decided this can be my own little interpretation of LightningClan. I tried to keep consistent with the characters (for example, kept their backstories consistent as they are in the roleplay) and their personalities, but some might be off. Criticism is welcome but no flames as always! Enjoy~**

_**Credits for Cats used (if mentioned more than once)**_

_**Me- Thundertail, Mistyflower, Sorreltooth, Dustyflame, Sandyfern, the kit taken to become a kittypet, Riverpaw, Lilypool, Sweetpaw, Brightpaw, and anyone else who isn't credited to others.**_

_**Pixelfun20- Jaykit/paw/wing**_

_**Tigerflight- Brackenshade, Skysight, Silentpaw, Sightkit, Spiritkit, and Briarkit.**_

_**Lightningfire . star- Morningstar, Shadowpaw/storm, Featherfall, Cloudkit. (sorry for the spaces, fanfiction is being weird)**_

_**CloudyDreamcatcher- Patchface**_

_**BlueTheSpaceWolf- Firpelt **_

_**Thanks to the people above and all of the other members of LightningClan :D!**_

_**Sorry for any out of character cats if you own them XD**_

* * *

I hope you understand I haven't had the easiest past. You've probably heard I'm a tom with four kits and think I have a perfect family and a perfect life. In fact, it's been far from it. I'll start from the very beginning, then maybe it'll all make sense to you.

* * *

_"Thunderkit's awake!" I hear as I peek my eyes open for the first time. A blurry, brown, white, and black furred she-cat is the first thing I see. Her voice almost sounds as if she's surprised, and I soon learn exactly why._

_"Really?" Another she-cat, this one with yellow and white fur, questions as she pads beside her, "Dustyflame said he wouldn't even survive to open his eyes. I bet you're wrong."_

_"Aspenkit, Sandypaw, Skykit's trying to sleep, remember?" One of the warriors shushed._

_Thunderkit. That's my name, huh? I think to myself, inspecting my own fur._

_"Sorry," The calico, who I believe is named Aspenkit, turns back to the other, Sandypaw, "Dustyflame was wrong. Besides, Patchface said he would live, and he did!"_

_"Would you two please stop bickering?" Sorrelpaw complains, her glare sharp, "Rainwhisper is going to kick us out if we're not quiet." Aspenkit rolls her eyes, almost as if to express how much she hates Sorrelpaw._

_"Brackenkit, don't you wanna see Thunderkit?" Aspenkit asks, more curiously than concerned. The golden brown looks up, blinking, and then seeming either confused,_

_"He's awake?" He brightens a little as he bounds over, nearly tripping,_

_"Nice to meet you, Thunderkit! I'm Brackenkit!" He introduces with a polite grin, "I can't wait until you can walk around! We can go on so many adventures!"_

* * *

Although Brackenshade was three moons older than me, I would be lying if I said we weren't inseparable. Both of us had no siblings, so we were practically each other's siblings. Well, I did have siblings, but they both passed away a day after we were born. Rainwhisper always called me a miracle kit, merely because I was not expected by anyone except Patchface to live to even open my eyes. As I got older, so did everything I knew.

* * *

"_Thunderpaw! Thunderpaw! Thunderpaw!" The clan chants as I touched noses with Dustyflame, my mentor. I wonder why my leader has chosen such an impatient cat, but it seems as if he knows he could whip me into shape. Sorreltooth, who had been named a warrior a few moons ago, gave me this weird intense stare. That was the thing about her and Sandyfern; both of them gave me the creeps._

_Sometimes, they just stared at me, as if I was the most disgusting thing they had ever seen or something. At this time, the clan was still decently tiny, and so was I. I was the only REALLY inexperienced apprentice at the time, as most of the other cats were at least a moon or two older than me._

_One day, when training was finished, Brackenpaw and I were racing back to camp. First one to the freshkill pile was the winner._

_"I'm gonna beat you!" Brackenpaw teases, in the lead. I wasn't gaining on him, but I tried to pick up more speed,_

_"We'll see about that, Brackenpaw!" Despite being in the lead, Brackenpaw gets very... distracted. He turns his head away to look at Skypaw, and when he looks back in front of him, he slams right into a tree._

_I try to contain my laughter as I ask him if he's okay. He nods, shaking out his pelt, which has a few twigs in it, and grins, "Who says the race is over?"_

_I quickly dash ahead and go full speed towards the freshkill pile, beating him by a whisker. I laugh, and then remark,_

_"You would've won. That is, if Skypaw didn't distract you." I wink as I prod my head in her direction._

_"Thunderpaw!" he blushes, already having known I knew, "We've talked about this!" His voice dropped to a whisper._

_"Right, right." Yet I can't stop grinning about it. The funniest part about it is that Skypaw never suspected a thing about it. After having a mouse, I call it a night and curled up in my nest._

* * *

I know what you're thinking, "Thundertail, you had the most basic life ever, there's no way it's been all that difficult" but I'm telling you the truth when I tell you it wasn't easy. It was an outbreak of greencough, just around when I reached my eighth moon. It was spreading around camp quicker than you could blink. This was around when I also learned my father didn't care about me whatsoever. He was a rogue, as well as my mother, but he never wanted to be a clan cat like her, so just like that, he abandoned her. That was when things began dipping downhill.

* * *

"_Thunderpaw, I'm sorry... I don't think Rainwhisper will make it the night." Patchface puts his tail on my shoulder as my smile dissolves._

_"Brackenpaw, what about Brackenpaw?" I then ask, wondering if my friend had a better chance than my mother._

_"Brackenpaw likely won't either. I know where to get some catmint, but I can't leave these sick cats unattended to get it, let alone do it at this time of night." Patchface sighs in defeat._

_I shake my head at him, "I'll go early in the morning. If you tell me where it is, I'll find it."_

* * *

_I head out at dawn, quivering. As I walk through the dirtplace, I spot a she-cat in the river, yelling for help. Near the catmint, the herbs I needed to get for my mother and friend._

_She meets my gaze, her eyes filled with fear and terror. My eyes widen as I jump into the river and fish her out, placing her on the ground. She coughs a few times, spitting up water. She tries to keep her breathing steady as she speaks, "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome." I dip my head before looking back at her, "What were you doing near the river?"_

_"There was some of this herb my parents needed me to get, and when I tried to pick some from a little higher, I lost my balance and fell into the river." She explained, looking back at the catmint worriedly._

_I bite my lip, "I bet we can share this, right? I'll talk half and you take half."_

_"Deal." The She-Kit nods, picking some off again. I step forward and do the same, plucking it before putting it at my paws._

_"So, what's your name?" She asks as she grabs more catmint, "Mine's Flower."_

_"That's a lovely name." I compliment before replying, "It's Thunderpaw."_

_"Thunderpaw? Isn't that a clan cat name?" She furrows her brow, stopping for a moment._

_"Yep. I'm from LightningClan, you see." I tell the gray she-cat, adjusting my posture slightly, "I'm an apprentice."_

_"That's so cool!" She takes another leave before looking at her pile, "That's enough. Thanks for saving me, Thunderpaw. Goodbye!" She grabs her catmint and begins walking off in the opposite direction of the forest. I wave my tail and take what I've gathered back to camp._

_"Patchface! I got the catmint!" I announce, setting it down in front of him._

_"Good job," he doesn't seem all that concerned about it, though. Instead, he looks into my eyes,_

_"Rainwhisper is dead."_

_Once again, my heart drops._

_My mom! My only kin who cared about me, and she's gone! By greencough!_

_"But Brackenpaw is still holding on. With this catmint, he may survive." He flicks his tail at him, whirling back around to treat him as well as some of the other sick cats. I watch, praying that StarClan will let Brackenpaw be okay. Now that my mother was gone, he was the only cat I felt was my kin. Though other cats withered away and eventually passed away as well, Brackenpaw never did. Not from greencough, at least..._

* * *

Patchface was right. Brackenshade did survive. I could tell you for certain that Skysight was overjoyed to hear the news, even though she never directly stated it.

* * *

"_Wanna see the new kit?" Brackenpaw beams at me as we finish hunting. One of the queens just kitted; it was a tom. I nod eagerly, running back to camp with the wind blowing through my fur._

_"What's his name?" Brackenpaw questions as we step in._

_"His name is Waspkit." The young mother looks down fondly at her newborn son. I can easily tell it was the first time she felt happy ever since her mate passed away from the greencough outbreak. It's also not hard to see the pain and grief in her eyes at seeing how much he looks like his father. I contemplate apologizing about her loss or resting my tail on her shoulder, but I just stare at her kit._

_"He looks healthy." I remark, dumbfounded, as if I had never seen a healthy kit before. Instead of a weird look, she chuckles,_

_"You're an interesting one, Thunderpaw," she laughs, "you're an interesting one."_

_I smile at her in response._

* * *

_"Brackenshade! Skysight! Brackenshade! Skysight!" The clan calls the newly named warriors' names. I attempt to cheer the loudest from them, wanting to show them my support for them._

_When the meeting ends, I swiftly walk over to congratulate Brackenshade on his name, "Brackenshade!" I call over to him. Instead of turning to me, I notice he's talking to Skysight. I snicker to myself and wait for her to go away before approaching him again._

_"Sorry, Thunderpaw. What was it you wanted?"_

_"Congratulations on your name. So, now that you're a warrior, when are you going to ask Skysight to be your mate?" I pester with a cheeky and jokingly wide grin._

_"Shhh. When the time is right, Thunderpaw!" He murmurs to me, making sure no one can hear it except for me. He seems embarrassed, but that doesn't stop me from cracking up._

* * *

Those were the good times. The times where Brackenshade and I were constantly teasing each other. The times where we laughed...

...The times when he was still alive.

* * *

"_Thundertail! Thundertail! Thundertail!" The clan chants as I am finally made into a warrior. It's one of the most exciting days of my life._

_I can't say the same for Brackenshade. There was a badger attack earlier that day, exactly how I had gotten my name. Unfortunately, the fight resulted in the death of Brackenshade's father. I hated to see him struggling, but he was so upset that I could barely even see him cheer for me during my ceremony._

* * *

_I plop down a mouse in front of him. He looks up, trying to hide his face, which I can tell is still drenched with tears. He was closer with his dad than his mom. His mom didn't even want any kits, much less talk to him at all. He pulls the mouse towards him slowly,_

_"...thank you."_

_I flick my tail back and forth, my voice filled with worry and concern, "Brackenshade, how are you feeling?" I ask gently, hoping he's going to say better._

_"Worse." Well, I guess I should've seen that coming._

_"I know you can get through this, Brackenshade," I reassure as he takes a bite of his mouse, "I know you're completely struck with grief and pain right now, but it'll heal. It will. When I lost Rainwhisper, my first thought was I would never heal. But I did. And I know you will too. If you wanna know something... Skysight talked to me earlier. Told me she was really worried about you and hoped you were going to be okay."_

_"Did she?" He sounds more upset about everything than curious about it._

_"Yeah, she did." I nod. He's silent once more, and I'm still unsure how to get through to him, but an idea pops into my head as I wait patiently for him to finish his mouse._

_"..."_

_"I know what'll cheer you up! Seeing Brightkit and Shadowkit. They put a smile on your face a few days ago when they were born, so they still should now!" I suggest optimistically, waiting for an answer._

_"Alright." He begrudgingly agrees._

_"Great! Even if you said no, I was going to take you there anyways!" He pads beside me and into the nursery. Featherfall waves her tail politely in greeting, but doesn't speak. I dip my head to her before prodding Brackenshade's side and pointing at the two kits, "Look! It's kits! You know, the things you love most!"_

_Beneath his despair, I can see a faint smile on his lips. I knew it would work._

_"Anyways, aren't they adorable! They're so small, and cute, and they're so happy!"_

_I hear him laugh slightly in agreement. Both of the kits squeal delightfully, as if they approve too._

_I know I got through to him._

* * *

Moons passed. Brackenshade did recover from his father's death, and it was around when I was eighteen moons when I received my first apprentice. Her name was Brightpaw. I wish I could've stopped her, but I was too late as well.

* * *

"_The shadows will fall as the light arises." I repeat to myself quietly, trying to decipher the last part of the prophecy Patchface had received. Before putting anymore thought into it, I hear Shadowpaw yell-_

_"A fox!" From the forest. Her and Brightpaw went there to collect herbs! I spring into action and run into the forest immediately._

_"_The shadows will fall as the light arises." _Echoes in my mind. Brightpaw sees it in my eyes. She knows what it means. She whispers an apology to me before jumping in the way of the Fox's path to Shadowpaw before it can reach her._

_"Brightpaw!" Her sister shouts, terrified. The prophecy was altered. The future was changed!_

_It was a sacrifice; And I just stand there in horror and shock as I realize my apprentice is losing blood fast. More warriors arrive and I lung at the fox, ripping my claws through its fur frustratedly, wanting to destroy it more than anything else. Even after it's dead, it takes Brackenshade and Skysight to drag me off of it. I hiss at the dead fox, as if to tell it that it deserved it._

_"Brightpaw!" Shadowpaw sobs into her sister's fur. When I look at her mangled and bloody body, I wish I didn't. Her white fur was stained with blood and claw marks. Her eyes are dull and lifeless, but her spirit is very much so alive. I collapse before her, not crying, but not saying a word at all._

* * *

"_It's your fault!" Dustyflame yells at me as he looks at Brightpaw's corpse, "You were a terrible mentor! You're the reason my daughter is dead!"_

_Even as he is dragged away from me, my eyes are dark and I'm completely out of it_.

* * *

Another four moons passed. Shadowpaw, who was Brackenshade's apprentice, became a warrior. I longed to see her sister beside her, and she was, but it was only spiritually that she was there.

Finally, Brackenshade decided he was ready to ask Skysight to be his mate. Me, being his wingman (I still don't know what that is), casually asked Skysight about the idea. Well, sorta.

* * *

"_Hey, Skysight." I mew, causing her to whirl around in surprise,_

_"Thundertail! I didn't see you there. Did you need something from me?" She inquires, interested in what I needed to say._

_"So. How do you feel about Brackenshade?" I answer not-so-casually._

_"He's... Nice." She blushes, looking away._

_"Nice?" I quirk an eyebrow at her, smirking._

_"..." She doesn't reply, simply walking away from the conversation, but that tells me all that I needed to know._

* * *

"_Guess what, Thundertail!" Brackenshade ran up to me, joyful. He doesn't even give me time to reply and says, "She said yes! Can you believe it?"_

_"Of course I can. _I_ was your wingman." I joke with a chuckle, "But I'm so happy for you!"_

_"While we're on the subject, isn't there any she-cat you're into?"_

_I know he expected me to reply with some sort of joke, but I simply said, "No, not really. Most of the ones around here are taken, remember?"_

_"Right... well, we're going to find you one someday, Thundertail." He assures. The sun begins to fall, so I just agree before getting into my nest, trying to get more comfortable for an early night's sleep._

* * *

Seven moons later, one of the most dramatic things ever happened to me. Sorreltooth, of all cats, became a mother. Brackenshade and I always had a good laugh about it, but that was before we found out how serious the situation was.

* * *

"_Sorreltooth, Stonefall." I wave my tail in greeting, "How's the kit?"_

_"He's doing well. Still no name though," Stonefall replies as the kit wiggles around, "Any ideas?"_

_I look down at the kit. Just an ordinary ginger tabby kit._

_"Hm... no..."_

_"He's. So. Tiny!" Jaykit exclaims, bouncing around Sorreltooth and the kit, "I can't wait until he can play!"_

_Lilykit gives a small giggle, "You use to be tiny too, you know!"_

_"I think he's cute, just like the two of you." I tell both of them._

_Jaykit gasps, "I'm not cute, I'm cool!" He tries to look offended and in shock._

_"Thank you." Lilykit puffs out her chest. She proceeds in looking up at me,_

_"Anyways, I think he should be named Flamekit!" She continues thoughtfully, "'Cause his pelt is like a fire."_

_"We'll see," Stonefall pats her head with his tail, "They're many other great choices too!"_

_I give them both a goodbye before turning around and padding towards the Warrior's den._

_I wish my nap wasn't interrupted._

_There's loud arguing, not only attracting me, but everyone else in camp. And it's coming from the nursery._

_"-I don't know who I thought you were, Sorreltooth!" I hear, but let Brackenshade go in after the deputy and Morningshadow._

_The conversation gets more intense before Brackenshade pads out with a kit, "No time to explain, just come with me!" He says through a mouthful of fur. He runs, the kit still in his mouth, trying to both keep the kit safe yet escape._

_"Are you stealing their kit?" That definitely does not come out as I intend it to._

_"Of course not! The arguing got louder, and louder, and eventually Stonefall gave the kit to Morningshadow, telling her to take him away to anywhere but here. She passed him off to me and told me the same." We stop at a Thunderpath. I nearly fall over and lose my balance, but I'm lucky no monsters blaze passed._

_"So where are we taking him?" I question, watching as he runs across the path. I look both ways before doing the same._

_"A Twoleg home! He sure can't fend for himself!" Brackenshade answers simply, although when we look around we're still in the forest._

_"Looking for something?" Purrs a she-cat as she steps out from the shadows. It's hard to tell what she looks like, but something sounds off in her tone._

_"A Twoleg's home for this kit." Brackenshade replies through his fur. She nods in understanding,_

_"I know some 'Twolegs' who would actually be very willing to take care of him. I can help you there, if you'd like."_

_"We'll be fine on our own, Th-" Brackenshade glares at me, as if to tell me to shut up._

_He turns back to the cat and answers, "If you're certain it's a good place for him, then I don't see anything wrong with it."_

_"Alright. Follow me." She guides the way in the front, exactly in the direction we were going, anyways. She passes a Twoleg den/home/whatever and stops at the next one. Brackenshade sets the kit down in front of the home. He cries out desperately for help, helpless and confused. We hide behind a bush and watch as a Twoleg answers the door, picks him up, and closes the door behind her._

_"Well, I can take you back now." She tells us, leading the way. For some reason, I'm the only cat who doesn't trust her. When we're back before the Thunderpath, I tell Brackenshade to keep going and that I'll be back momentarily. He shrugs to himself and pads back through the forest after offering to stay._

_I whirl around, sniffing for the she-cat's scent._

_"Looking for me, Thunderpaw?" A voice from behind me laughs._

_"It's Thundertail. How do you know my name!" I demand hotly, flattening my ears._

_"Don't you remember me? I'm Flower. The cat you saved from the river moons ago. I guess you're not very welcoming to new cats nowadays?" She laughs._

_"Well, I can't see you in this dark," I attempt to defend as my nerves slowly disappear and I'm at ease, "but it is nice to see you again, Flower. How've you been?"_

_"I've been well, what about you?" She asks, grooming her fur._

_"Good..." I answer before turning around, "I should get back to camp. Farewell, Flower!" I shout behind me before crossing the Thunderpath._

_Arriving back at camp, Brackenshade asks, "Is there a reason you took so long?"_

_"None. None at all." I can feel a warm smile lingering on my face despite the lie._

_Brackenshade gives me a strange, "O...Kay..." But he doesn't question it. I go back into the warrior's den to go back to sleep, yet the only thing I dream of is Flower's misty blue eyes._

* * *

As you guessed, my meetings with Flower didn't stop there. In fact, the amount of times I saw her a moon gradually increased. The only one who seemed suspicious was Brackenshade, but he never questioned me about it. Until one day...

* * *

"_I should get back to camp." I sigh to my mate, getting back to my paws. She brushes her cheek against mine before I run off. Straight. Into. Brackenshade._

_"Is this where you've been going everyday after patrol?!" He accuses, causing me to narrow my eyes, "You want me to cover for you all the time so you can just see a rogue?"_

_"She means everything to me," I mumble, feeling tense, "She's not like the she-cats in the clan."_

_He immediately looks a little bit like he regrets what he says, "I'm not mad at you, Thundertail," He explains, "I'm just confused as to why you're being so careless about it. You could easily get caught by anycat. If it wasn't me- perhaps they already would've told Morningstar."_

* * *

Wait. Did I leave that part out? Morningshadow became leader when our old one died. She still does an excellent job with it in present day, and she has a mate and had two lovely kits. But back to the story.

* * *

_"Y-You're right, Brackenshade. I'm sorry." I apologize, shuffling my paws awkwardly. The sun peeks through the trees and light falls between the shadows of the leaves on the branches above._

_"You don't need to be sorry. Just remember that I'm here for you, Thundertail," He reassures, placing his tail on my shoulder, "Did you hear about Needleclaw? Very unforunate. A border fight against rogues destroyed him. The clan's devastated."_

_"Really? Needleclaw was so easy going. I wonder who the new deputy will be."_

_"Guess we'll find out at dusk." We pad back to camp, eager to hear the news._

* * *

A moon or so passed, which was when Flower joined the clan. She was named Mistyflower (a beautiful name for a beautiful she-cat) and half a moon later gave birth to our two kits. Skysight was expecting at the same time, which Brackenshade and I always found to be amusing. Skysight gave birth to three kits, but only one of them survived; Silentkit. The other two, Spiritkit and Sightkit, were stillborn. Riverkit, who was my daughter, became as close to Silentkit as Brackenshade and I were. Riverkit was gorgeous. She had a dappled gray pelt and always reminded me of Mistyflower because of how she looked. Personality wise, I can't say was the same. Riverkit inherited my endless energy, which got her and Silentkit into all kinds of messes. When the deputy saved Silentkit from a falling tree, getting crushed in the process, something I always expected to happen, happened. One thing I forgot to mention; Sorreltooth died the day after she gave birth. No one knows who did it, but there was deathberries in her freshkill. As for her son, Brackenshade and I returned to the Twoleghome to look for him, but he wasn't there, nor was the old Twolegs.

* * *

"_Brackenshade! Brackenshade! Brackenshade!" The clan chants repeatedly in joy for the new deputy. I always knew he would make a great deputy, and here he was._

_"Congratulations on your position, O honored deputy." I can't help but poke fun at the title it gives him._

_He rolls his eyes at me, "Oh, yes, highly respected warrior of LightningClan."_

_"Well, I'd certainly hope I was respected!" I say overdramatically._

* * *

_"I'm gonna catch you Silentkit!" My daughter's cute squeak draws my attention from talking to Lilypool._

_"Not if I catch Jaypaw first!" She challenges with a smirk, chasing the tom's tail._

_"Enjoying having kits?" Lilypool can't help but smile as they run around, "If you didn't, you could've fool me. I've never seen you happier than you are now."_

_"I am happier than I was before." I agree, glancing over at my mate. She's watching the kits lovingly, and I know she feels the same way as me._

* * *

My daughter and son never really got along was the thing. Neither of them even seemed to care about each other, even before Riverkit... Nevermind. My kits became apprentices and so did Brackenshade and Skysight's daughter. Only two moons into their training, the worst I could think of happened.

* * *

_After the battle with Thorn's group, I try to look amongst the fallen._

Applestreak, Barkleaf, Rosethorn, Pouncetail, Duskshade, Mouseleap, Lakewing, Lilacstorm, Sunpelt, Sharpnose, Lionpaw...

Brackenshade.

"_Brackenshade!" I think as Silentpaw mourns over his dead body. Riverpaw sits behind her silently, not speaking._

_Not Brackenshade! He was my best friend!_

_"Papa... please come back..." Silentpaw sobs, shaking. I put my tail around her gently._

_I don't want to believe this._

* * *

"_Thundertail! Thundertail! Thundertail!" The clan calls my name as Morningstar names me deputy._

_I wanted to be deputy, but not like this. Never like this._

_I force a smile on my face as they chant my name._

_But all that lingers is the fact that I'm replacing Brackenshade._

* * *

All I could do was try to continue as if Brackenshade wasn't truly gone. But even I couldn't lie to myself about that. It was just a moon ago, just a moon ago that another tragedy struck the clan.

* * *

"_Sweetpaw!" I call over to the apprentice who is not even mine. She looks over and perks her ears._

_"Yes, Thundertail?" She asks quietly, searching around for her mentor._

_"Firpelt is sick today, so I'll take you hunting instead of him." I explain. She nods carefully and we pad out to the pine forest. It takes me a moment to realize she's not behind me, and when I do, something sharp clamps down on my paw. I yell for help. A fox trap! How could I have been so foolish!_

_I hear Sweetpaw's scream of terror, "Sweetpaw!" I shout, trying to break free. It won't budge for a minute, but I finally break free. I dash over to the river as fast as I can, and all I see is Sweetpaw's mangled, soaked, lifeless body._

_This is my fault._

* * *

That brings me to now. The once deputy of LightningClan, sitting outside of the nursery at dawn. My two new kits are laying near my side. Skysight and Mistyflower have perished, leaving me to take care of Zephyrkit, Ashenkit, Stormpaw, and Silentpaw. It has been a moon since Riverpaw, Briarkit, Cloudkit, Meadowkit, Embercloud, Melodywave, and Brownfoot disappeared after a large thunderstorm. Our camp has yet to fully recover from their disappearances, but all I wish is that I was back in the older days where everyone I was close to was alive. It doesn't even make sense as to why StarClan would take three kits and an apprentice. It's not like they deserved it. Now, I am left to take care of my three kits and Brackenshade's daughter on my own. One question still remains, one that I constantly ask myself every second of the day.

_Why did StarClan have to take them- and have I been doing a good job taking care of Silentpaw?_

Although I'm never sure if they'll ever be answered, I wish I would be sent an answer, and I hope my little daughter is doing alright.


End file.
